warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Warhammer 40,000 Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- New main page Thanks to user:Vegas adict we now have a new main page (Hoozuh!) Thanks for this marvelous piece of work, we really need to figure out a reward system... as you can tell i suck at coding myself -Dark Seer Actualy you need to thank the brains of http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User:Porter21 at http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki Vegas adict 09:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Than i thank those brains, but i still need to give you credit for doing somthing Whoop! 1oo Articles! BB you know what to do! i hope. because i don't... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 08:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) As Sniper said, there's not enough articles on them. The ones on the page are either generic or concern a universal topic (i.e. Space Marines). KuHB1aM 13:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to create a new race category in contents on the main page? There are at least two entirely new races in the wiki but they are not easy to find.Hachiman 00:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ignore my last question, I hadn't seen the Xenos category. ' 11:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC)' Can I put a link to the page How to make a fanon Space Marine Chapter to help with the problem of (ad I know this is a problem because I've seen too many) badly written space marine chapters. It would be something along the lines of: "If you are making a space marine chapter for the first time, then be sure to check out this page How to make a fanon Space Marine Chapter." --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what's happened to the site, it looks completely different. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) While the colours look alright. There is one thing I don't like, Every article has an info box with a White inset and white writing. This means that, unless you highlight each infobox, you cant read what it says. Are you able to change the specifics of info boxes (I.E: background colour, writing colour Etc.) so that's its easier to see and use, or are we stuck with info boxes we cant see unless we highlight them? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 19:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Tomj. The current infoboxes are just r*****ed, and it is actually Light Grey letters, but it should be some darker color(Crimson, Dark Red, Dark Grey, Black) TardirProductions 20:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! I mean Its irritating I have got bad eye sight anyway, and this doesn't exactly help people with eyesight problems. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I got sight problems too, and when people make light grey writing on white background(Or the other way around) i get f***ing irritated, and i have enough problems with my mom calling me a r****d! TardirProductions 00:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) My internet is gay today! FB is just sitting idle for half an hour, and my My template isnt working! Anyway, irrelevant. I were an admin (glum look) Id change the text to black on the infoboxes, and probably change other stuff to make this wiki look cool. Lol jks. Some other admin has gotta do that anyway, i cant read a thing --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *Waves hands* Err, please stop hating on my infoboxes? They were designed back when the wiki ran on Monaco, before anyone had ever even heard of Oasis. As such, the color scheme that they have now was not designed for new skin implantation, which is why they are currently being so problematic. I refuse to take part in any color organization, on account of the fact that I don't see colors like you guys do, and any changes I make which I would be fine with may not be fine with you guys, and I have no way of knowing. Sorry, but there seriously isn't anything I can do. Blade bane. Yeah, I'm colorblind. In addition to not seeing the colors the same way others do, I (and all/most other colorblind people do too) see differences in luminosity that you don't, so while reading the infoboxes apparently is hard for you guys, it doesn't pose a problem to me. This is what I mean by not knowing how you guys will see the color schemes I implement, which is why it wouldn't be right for me to change the colors. Blade bane. I'm colour-blind as well. Colours that are close just seem to blend into one and other. (Example, If light grey writing against white background, the writing just seems to fade to the background. Another Example: If yellow is next to green, they seem to blend to each other). however it need to change. I love the colours of the main parts of the wiki, But its a pain in the ass to see the text in info-boxes. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) There are multiple types of primary colorblindnesses, and other types of less common ones, but it's all dependent on how the light receptors in your eyes are working. Since you're colorblind they aren't working as well as a person with no color problems, but chances are your receptors aren't working on the same level as mine, which is why it can still effect you (With a different colorblindness) and not me. My primary problems are with reds and anything involving red as a color, with greens working better than red but still not fully, and my blues are nearly fully working. Blade bane. Agreed. TardirProductions 13:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) are you allowed to create your own Ordos? Primarch11 22:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks just wanted to make sure it was okay to do. Primarch11 23:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) are Inquisitors given expanded life spans? Primarch11 00:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Back in the jolly days of the Third Editon, the Imperial Guard codex stated that there were certain smokeable drugs which reduced the effects of ageing. They were also hinted to have been made from orphans in one book from those days. I'm not sure if that's still canon, though. --Lither My talk 02:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Skin I've gotta ask-how does a quote become featured? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 22:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) We need to liven up the Alternate Timelines- they're getting pretty stale. Your servant, Gobba42 23:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) It happens. They'll come back around when a few people are inspired. Totalimmortal 23:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on TAU now. Is there anything I can do for you? Your servant, Gobba42 23:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Anybody want me to work on thier alternate timeline, or do a page together? Your servant, Gobba42 20:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) yeah i will help you create an alternate timeline what about one where Slaanesh was never born and the elder are still a dominant speceis or what if the Old ones won the war against necrons and are still around 04:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Who is this? Your servant, Gobba42 18:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) New quotes needed, lease We need new quotes. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 07:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I said I rustled Totals jimmies. I got banned from chat for a while week. Imposter101 (talk) 23:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Sidebar factions Why aren't there Imperial Guard in the sidebar? Seems to be enough of them on this site, but they are the only major faction missing that I can see. (talk) 22:23, July 26, 2013 (UTC) current evil Terminator is awesome and evil. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 13:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) That's what I thought. :P 'Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk' 13:34, November 26, 2013 (UTC) hey about the side bar factions...i think we are missing some, or could we make a factions tree like Imperium< SM, Sob, IG, ECT, and Chaos < CSM, Daemons, other. ? sorry if that's a rediculus demand/request I just noticed it on another site and was like "cool I wonder if we can do that". Plaguenumber3 (talk) 13:38, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I noticed that we are missing the Sisters and Orks from the sidebar, so I'll try to work on those. As for your request, I'm not entirely sure if that's possible, though considering how low my knowledge of coding is, it might actually be possible. 'Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk' 13:51, November 26, 2013 (UTC) *Puts on shade* I could easily do that. The coding's pretty simple. 'KhalaelMy Talk' 13:55, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Go for it. 'Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk' 14:03, November 26, 2013 (UTC) The only issue is the images. That's less coding and more image manipulation. 'KhalaelMy Talk' 14:29, November 26, 2013 (UTC) True. Ask Pschycron if you have issues, he knows his coding. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 15:03, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll see what I can come up with. -- Solomus-BlackWing -([[User_Talk:Solomus-BlackWing|''Talk]] |My Sandbox) 17:25, March 7, 2014 (UTC) "edited by Solomus-BlackWing THAT's WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING! Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 17:30, March 7, 2014 (UTC) CSM are overrated? What about the loyalist SM? R17, Farxaa Admiral [[User talk:$17|If I had a railgun, I'd make '''a lot' of people pay...]]'' 19:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Shhhhhhh -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 19:29, March 7, 2014 (UTC) New background and such aside from the colour changing fonts and unseeable picture that is murdering my curiousity, good job! And now it's purple. Come on no Slaanesh on the firstpage please LordReaper (talk) 10:55, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Well people asked for Chaos and Space Marines. So there will be a compromise of Soul Drinkers. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 11:04, April 9, 2014 (UTC) This is Emperors Children i'm pretty sure, try the Soul Drinker cover art if thats what your going for (personally I reckon it'll look way more badass, but hey thats just my opinion) Nope, those are the Soul Drinkers. -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 11:35, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I much preferred the original black page with white font, this white page + Soul Drinkers combination is absolutely killing my eyes. Lucario of the Gods (talk 12:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'm kinda conflicted here. I don't want to say it's crap because it could hurt some feelings, but at the same time I can't really say otherwise. I'm still petitioning for some Night Lords for the background, the stop some eyes form hurting (your welcome Abyssal :) ). LordReaper (talk) 11:08, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Quotes and featured articles can we have some new ones PLEASE LordReaper (talk) 09:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Updated the FA to the one that was voted. Also changed the featured quotes so that a wide range was covered from a variety of writers. Put your thanks towards NecrusIV for his efforts in making a robust new theme, Radec. KhalaelMy Talk 13:35, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Hang on the blog posts are gone. WHAT? LordReaper (talk) 10:39, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Out of curiousity, what chapter is that on the home page? ArcCaptain (talk) 01:19, November 24, 2014 (UTC)